The Black Dragons
by darkvicious
Summary: The main character Shoja and his friend Isuka are apart of an organization called the Black Dragons. When the Black Dragons go out of hand in trying to keep rule, they don't agree with it and only action can resolve this problem.


Intro...

A group called the Black Dragons rule over many people who have no choice, but to join. Two guys don't agree with this rule. They decide to take on the whole organization. Yet the story begins with the Black Dragons in power and the first act of betrayal begins.

Chapter One: The Black Dragons

Part I. Withstanding Rule

Two guys begin chasing a person in the woods as they begin to speak upon another.

Guard 1: You are gonna let him get away.

Guard 2: No, he is already ours.

Unknown enters

Unknown:Stop right there, what the hell are you doing?

Guard 2: It's Shoja.

Guard 1: What the hell do you want?

Shoja: Leave the guy alone or I'll kill you.

Guard 1: Wait until Grand Tosei hears about this.

Shoja: Go right ahead. Tell him, wait you can't...

Guard 1: Yes, and I will. Watch me...

Shoja: You'll be dead asshole.

Guard 2: Wait a minute.

The two guards scream

Shoja: I'm watching. Come on out Isuka.

The person that was being chased comes out from the woods.

Shoja: Hey Isuka. How ya been? These assholes were chasing you, why?

Isuka: I don't know, but you took care of that.

Shoja: Damn those Black Dragons, I wanna kill them all.

Isuka: That's why I'm here with you, we swore to kill them a while back and look at us now.

Shoja and Isuka laugh

The two head out towards the end of the woods back to the castle to notice two more guards

were interrogating them.

Guard 1:What the hell happened? Why is your body stained with blood?

Shoja: I killed your friends and I'm here for your life, too.

Isuka: I'll take care of these two head to the Tosei.

Shoja: Okay, I'll see you there.

Shoja enters the castle

Isuka tries to finish things outside but is captured by the two guards outside. Without knowing Shoja attempts to find Tosei to kill him once and for all.

Tosei enters

Tosei: My guards captured your friend and they are taking him back to the cells. You will join him shortly. Don't think you have a chance against me.

Shoja: I'll damn sure try and kick your ass.

Tosei: Come on.

The two guards pass with Isuka in their arms.

Isuka: Don't fight him, they are stronger than we gave them credit.

Shoja drops his sword

Shoja: Take me away...I'm unworthy.

Chapter 1: The Black Dragons

Part II. Captured by Punishment

Shoja and Isuka are being held captive in one cell all alone as they begin to speak upon another.

Shoja: So how are we gonna get out?

Isuka: Don't worry, I made a deal with a guard to get us out...I just hope they don't find out. Just wait til the next guard change.

Shoja: Great news.

You see someone slain in the shadows..blood hits the walls and the person falls down the 3 step stairs to the cells

Isuka: Damnit!

Shoja: I'm guessing that was our guy.

Isuka: Yeah, now we are shit out of luck.

Shoja: Look over there...Who the hell is that.

A guy enters

Isuka: It can't be...

Shoja: You know this guy?

Isuka: Yes, his name is Rin. He is claimed to be the legendary swordsman. Not even I could kill him.

Rin laughs

Rin: I see you have been doing your studies on me, but I'm sure what you heard is all wrong. I wasn't forced to join the Black Dragon. I chose to, because I knew that this organization could kill people like you, but I am willing to settle unlike this guard was.

Isuka: What is the settlement?

Rin: I have chosen a place in which one of you fights me to the death. If one of you defeat me then I will let you both go, but if one fails then I kill you both.

Shoja: Sounds like a deal, I can kill this asshole.

Rin: Brave one, a guard will come for you in the morning to take you to me. You better not disappoint me. I wouldn't want to kill you both.

Shoja: I'll be ready. I guarantee that I'll kick your ass then you won't be thinking brave words.

Rin: Your an arrogant little bastard aren't you. Your balls will break when you face me and then I'll wait for you to kick my ass, but it will never happen. Goodbye!

Rin exits

Isuka: Don't take him for granted. If you can't beat him, then I know i will definitely die. We are almost even in strength.

Shoja: Do you wanna get out of this place? Then we must believe we can kick his ass.

Isuka: Only one of us can fight him.

Shoja: Wish the best hopes for me..my friend.

Chapter One: The Black Dragons

Part III. The End of All Things to Come

Its night time after the conversation with Rin and the match has been set for the battle.

Shoja: This may be my last night to live.

Isuka: Let me fight him, I will kick his ass.

Shoja: You can't die. Who is going to stop Tosei if I die and you do as well?

Isuka: I don't know.

The two fall asleep

The next morning the guards appear at the gates to take them away.

Guard: One of you must follow, if not then you both die together.

Shoja: Take me.

Isuka: Me as well.

Shoja: No, stay.

Isuka: Dragons, die together.

Guard: Come.

They exit the gate

Rin: So you both came.

Shoja: I'm here to kick your ass, he is to watch.

Rin: Fine, come on.

They charge each other hand in hand armed with their blades

Each swinging at the other as Isuka watches his friend's fate lie within his eyes. Their battle stances were completely opposite to that of a true warrior. It clearly showed that neither had an open spot to that of where weakness can be found. Only offense was to end this bout. Shoja stopped on defense for a split second opening himself clearly, but goes on an outrage of offense. The two blades connect. One shatters...

Rin: I got you.

Isuka: Watch out. Pushes Shoja aside

Rin: Get out of the way, this is meant for Shoja.

Isuka: I gradually take a warrior's wound. Isuka gets stabbed in the chest.

Shoja: Isuka! Damnit! You are gonna be okay. Hang in there. Rin...You bastard!

Rin laughs

Rin: I still killed one of you...

Shoja: He isn't dead, but you are now. You've pissed me off long enough.

Shoja's blade comes back together surrounded by black aura

Rin: What the hell is this?

Shoja: This is for Isuka!

Isuka: Not so fast..

Shoja: What?

Isuka appears behind Shoja

Shoja: What are you doing?

Isuka stabs Shoja

Shoja: You..bastard!

Isuka and Rin exit

Many hours later a guy appears and comes across Shoja's wounded body. He speaks..

Voice: Hang in there...Don't your energy, Shoja. My name is Seiya, but people call me Sei.

Shoja passes out and they appear at what is to be Sei's house.

Shoja: Sei...

Sei: Yes..

Shoja: Are you with the Black Dragons?

Sei: Afraid not, why?

Shoja: I want them dead. All the Black Dragons.

Sei: You must be one crazy son of a bitch to think that.

Shoja: I'm not fucking with you.

Sei: I see , so Isuka tried to kill you.

Shoja: How did you know him and me?

Sei: You have quite the reputation, trying to overcome the Grand Tosei.

Shoja: Actually we didn't try, I didn't think I was ready to kill the bastard.

Sei: I see..Anyways, he missed your vitals on purpose for some reason.

End of Chapter One


End file.
